


The Silence of Words

by sheadoras



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, catradora, its gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheadoras/pseuds/sheadoras
Summary: Enemy. Feels like such a dirty word, like a forbiddance. When Catra thinks of Adora, she doesn’t think of enemies, nothing close to that. Well, at first, she did. But with the now empty bed below hers and the missing smile at the beginning of every day, Catra ignores their stances, their alliance.





	1. Recollection

As the sun’s rays spilled through the cracks of the leaves from the trees, Adora lifted her head to feel the composed tranquility of the morning. The chillness prickled her skin as she made herself a resting spot on the rock, looking through the almost never-ending vastness of the Whispering Woods. In seemed, for once, even the early hours of the day was enough for the mysterious enigmas of this godforsaken forest to slumber.

“Ugh, Catra, where are you…?” Adora mutters underneath her breath, squeezing her elbows, almost trying to make herself smaller. With the time spent apart with the Rebellion forces and Horde, it appears every time Adora snuck away from Bright Moon to her clandestine meeting with Catra, she was on-edge, as if something or someone is watching her from the bushes or between the trees. These times are so strained, and every time Adora decided to leave Bright Moon, her friends Glimmer and Bow would immediately start a search for her. She loves them and the fact they do that, but sometimes, a girl just needs time for herself. Especially when she still visits her best friend, who happens to be an enemy of the Rebellion.

Minutes, what feels like hours, run by Adora. The slight tapping of the foot on the rock keeps her from jumping at any shift in the foliage. Running her fingers through her bangs and lowering her head in thought, something sharp and precise runs along the back of her neck. She jumps from the rock, a hand instantly flying to the grip of the sword on her back.

“Woo-hoah, someone’s jumpy,” Catra chuckles, lithely propping herself onto the rock, twisting a finger through a lock of her mane.

“Catra!” Adora groans, immediately releasing the grip from her sword, placing hands on her hips, “You can’t just scare me like that! I was about to slice you in half,” the blonde sighs, looking around once more, “someone might be—”

“ _Watching_? Let them. Who caaares,” the feline lets her eyes roll, sliding off the rock and an arm around her friend’s shoulder, “I stole some biscuits from the kitchen. I didn’t have time to eat. C’mon, let’s relax for a second.” Catra grabs Adora’s hand as the settle into the soft grass beneath them. Adora sits on her knees while her friends make herself comfortable, hands folded together as she dazedly watches her unfold a small red cloth, setting it out in front of them.

“It’s just… I don’t know, I feel like what we’re doing is _wrong_ ,” Adora lowers her head, then switching her gaze to Catra, “ I mean, we’re _supposed_ to be _enemies_.”

 _Enemy_. Feels like such a dirty word, like a forbiddance. When Catra thinks of Adora, she doesn’t think of enemies, nothing close to that. Well, at first, she did. But with the now empty bed below hers and the missing smile at the beginning of every day, Catra ignores their stances, their alliance. Just for that moment of the day. Just to find some peace. Catra lowers her eyes, the chewing of biscuits slower. The silence in the air between them is heavy, and Adora looks away, teeth digging into her lower lip. She lowers her once-taut sitting position into a closer position to Catra, her hand reaching for the other.

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Adora mutters, fingers tracing Catra’s palm, letting her fingers lace between the others.

“Then _don’t_ ,” Catra says a little too sharply, jerking her hand away from Adora’s. No. _It hurts_. Adora flinches for a second, and sighs, looking away. Catra’s eyes flash with an underlying fear and she grabs the blonde’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Her hand fits so perfectly in Adora’s. How could it not? It’s always been there.

“I’m sorry. I guess I feel the same. But it’s okay,” Catra’s ears flatten, “We shouldn’t have to be afraid. We’re knee-deep in this forest and no one can possibly find us. And if they do, I’ll claw their eyes out,” she raises the other hand with a playful clawing motion, chuckling. Her chuckling is contagious. Adora laughs softly.

“Let’s just… stay like this. For a little while longer, while we’re still hidden from the world. No spies, no Shadow Weaver shifty-stuff, just us.” Catra leans her head on Adora’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Adora leans her head atop of Catra’s, and the crickets of the Whispering Woods create an orchestra while they sit in silence.

She feels an emptiness, for some reason. Even though she’s with the only person she loves, at the end of the day, Catra is still sleeping at the end of Adora’s torn up mattress. How longer can they meet like this, while the Rebellion grows stronger with every princess? Every minute is precious with Adora. From the battering of training and the lectures from Shadow Weaver, these moments with Adora is the only thing that brings her back down to Etheria. Adora’s subtle musk of familiarity is the home Catra wants to come back to.

\-----

How does Adora tell her? With every passing day comes a new task for the Rebellion. Glimmer wants to infiltrate a Horde base, or win the backings of a princess, this and that. Every task is just a rope, pulling her away from Catra. She knows they can’t stay like this forever. They must be real enemies eventually. The thought sends a looming darkness of unfamiliarity over her mind, toying with her emotions the inside. How could she leave her? She adores Catra. Her palms sweat at the thought of even approaching the omen. Her eyes open and look down at the resting Catra on her shoulder, a soft purr emitting, a sign of trust and liking. Adora examines her features. The soft freckles on her tan skin, the light brown tuffs of hair that present her wild lion mane, her fluttering eyelashes that flick with rest. How could she leave this?

“Catra,” Adora runs a hand softly on Catra’s cheek, as if waking up a resting kitten. Catra’s eyes flutter open and look at Adora for a moment. Her brilliant, blue and brown eyes, the slits of her pupils. Adora smiles, masking the guilty feeling behind her eyes. “It’s been a while, time’s almost up.” Catra frowns and closes her eyes, nestling into the crevice between Adora’s shoulder and body, trying to find some more warmth from Adora’s body.

“Mmh--five more minutes,” the feline says softly, and Adora rubs her back softly with long strides, evoking a stronger purr from Catra.

“It’s almost morning. Glimmer and Bow are gonna start looking for me, I have to go soon,” Adora whispers, leaning into Catra’s hair and pressing her lips against her head, a small smile cracking. Catra’s fists ball up at the mention of those names. Those people probably don’t even _like_ Adora, they just want her for her power and her fancy new sword she _happened_ to find. Her teeth dig into her lower lip.

“You’re gonna leave me for them.” Catra states flatly, opening her eyes as she stares in the forest from her position, then fixing her to face Adora. “Don’t leave me. Not yet, I barely just—they’re not even—who _cares_ about them!” Catra explains, shifting away from Adora.

“Wait, Catra,” concern washes over herself, grabbing Catra’s hands into hers. “Stop. We’re not going to think about this. And _I_ care about them,” the message emanates a soft growl from Catra, and the feline stubbornly folds her arms together in silent protest. Adora raises up a hand and places it on Catra’s cheek to make her look at Adora. The girls stare at each other for a long moment, and Catra eventually leans her cheek into Adora’s, raising a hand to cup hers. She submits to Adora, at least on this neutral ground. Adora leans over to Catra and wraps her arms around her, pulling her in for an embrace. Catra leans in, putting her hands on Adora’s hips and snaking them around her waist in an attempt of a returned hug. It feels so empty.

Adora leans up and stands, helping Catra to her feet. Adora stretches and goes back in for another hug, pulling her closer this time, rubbing her hand over Catra’s back.

“We’ll meet tomorrow, okay? Same time, same place. I’ll bring some food for you, too. Bright Moon has really good food,” Adora smiles at Catra, and the girl return a weak smile.

Catra nods and smirks. “Yeah. You _better_.”

The girls begin to separate, their hands not leaving each other until distance forces them apart. The blonde turns and climbs over the rock they sat in front of, turning to Catra as she smiles and waves away. Returning the gesture, Catra begins the same direction she came, the thought of permanently separating from Adora lingering in her mind. She must do everything she can possible to keep Adora at her side, for as long as she can.


	2. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since she’s joined the Rebellion, she’s been uneasy, from nightmares to anxiety-riddled thoughts about where she once came from. About Catra. It’s like a looming guilt that presides her, a part of her that she can’t erase. At times, it even makes her second guess herself and her confidence about the Rebellion.

_Adora?_

Darkness. There’s only darkness around her, not a single sliver of light that could be found. How did it get so dark? Whose voice is that?

_Adora… Adora!_

Is that… Catra? Adora looks around, no face to match the face. She looks down to her body, barely visible, and then her hands. They seem to be fading. Everything is so quiet, for some reason.

“Catra? Where are you?” The blonde looks around, though it’s so dark, she’s not even sure if she’s moving her eyes to look around. It seems like minutes and minutes go by before anything happens.

“Catra?”

Sudden chill brushes the back of her neck. Adora turns and sees a bleeding, bruised Catra, looking at her with the saddest eyes she has ever seen.

_Why’d you leave me, Adora?_

“What do you mean? I didn’t leave you. I’ve been here.” Tears start spilling down her cheeks, ice cold. She doesn’t know why. She’s not even sad.

 _You left me. Why did you leave? Why did you have to go?_ The body of Catra begins walking towards her, reaching out a hand. Covered in cuts, it’s raw, and shaking. Adora tries to reach for her hand, for some reason, she misses. She can’t even begin reach her hand, for now it seems like a million miles separates them. Catra closes her eyes, slowly, then opens them. They are filled with anger, blood red fury. She begins to turn.

“I didn’t mean to leave you, Catra. Please, don’t go,” Adora reaches out, but she can’t move. She looks down at her body. It’s beginning to wash away, like the shores of the beach in front of the castle. Her hands begin to disintegrate right in front of her, causing her to panic. Adora looks up for Catra, but she’s gone. There is darkness all around her, and a deafening ring begins to fill the void around her.

She looks down at herself again, and she is in the form of She-ra. Looking up, there is a Catra running close to her, raising a clawed hand. Adora gasps, closing her eyes for impact---

Adora’s eyes split open in shock with an audible gasp, her chest heaving, feeling as though all the air had escaped her lungs. Her skin is sticky with sweat and her eyes are blurry with tears, but she’s not in the darkness anymore. She looks around, immediately identifying the room as Glimmer’s, dark with dusk from outside. Her hands immediately fly to the Sword of Protection that rests at her side, and relief washes over her, trying to catch her breath. Looking outside the window that stands at her side, two moons shine brightly through the glass panes, illuminating her softly. Luckily, her sudden commotion did not awake Glimmer from her slumber.

Her legs slide to her side, a single pearl of tears slide down her cheek. Adora quickly wipes it away, brushing the bangs out of her face while she sits on the mattress to catch her breath. Ever since she’s joined the Rebellion, she’s been uneasy, from nightmares to anxiety-riddled thoughts about where she once came from. About Catra. It’s like a looming guilt that presides her, a part of her that she can’t erase. At times, it even makes her second guess herself and her confidence about the Rebellion.

Adora stands, sliding her jacket and boots on as silently as possible, sheaths her sword, and quietly walks over to Glimmer’s desk, scribbling the note, “Weent to train! -Adora” and turns to the window. She opens it and uses the vines to hoist herself down. Once her feet hit the soft grass, Adora breathes in the early morning air, letting the moons of Etheria shine on her skin, the coolness of the air freshen and cool down her once sweat-stained skin. Adora unsheathes her sword and begins towards the Whispering Woods.

\---

The morning sun barely unsheathes itself over the horizon, giving light to a new day, the woodland creatures of the Whispering Woods begin to awaken as well. The sweat of her skin rolls forehead and covers her arms as She-ra lands a final swooped kick on a tree, watching gravity weigh it down to the ground with a crash. And yes, she did make sure there was no creatures made home in that tree.

The thought still sticks with her. Those words, those eyes. _Why’d you leave me?_ Catra’s words echo in her mind, the sadness and hurt in her voice keep She-ra trying to block it out in her mind. With the fallen timber in front of her, the sun softly shines on her face, irradiates her golden locks and plates of armor. She-ra sits down on the tree that fell victim to her legs, brushing her fingers between her dampened hair.

_Nothing can fix this._

\---

She doesn’t know what time in the morning it is. Either way, she doesn’t care. Catra hops through the branches of the near-by trees for faster route, looking for her familiar blonde friend. The mornings with Adora are the things that put her to sleep in peace daily now, even if it is a guilty pleasure. They even allow her to go to those boring Force Captain meetings at least a little bit tolerant than usual.  

Catra scans the terrain and identifies the familiar route, hopping from a thick branch to the next, eyes still piercing any shining object that she could identify as Adora. A few minutes and hops later, she finally sees a blonde head in the distance below her, and she smiles cunningly, using a vine to swing down to the ground below her. It’s not Adora she can identify, it’s another—an eight-foot tall, long-haired _princess_.

Her head is buried in her hands, body softly heaving from what she can assume exercise, the sword lying at her feet. Adora looks so… _vulnerable_ right now. Or, She-ra. Whatever name she goes by when she takes that form. Catra takes a spot behind a tree a few feet from her, watching her for a few minutes. She-ra sits there, completely still. Then, she stands, the complete form of her making Catra stare in awe. She-ra begins to pose a planking form onto the ground, getting in push-up position, and initiates a push-up training exercise.

She-ra is in complete focus. She-ra pumps out push-ups like a machine, faster and better than Adora ever could. Anything that could focus her from the thought of her dream, such as counting the number of push-ups she can do, is enough of an excuse. Beginning the count from one, it’s almost like She-ra’s strength is never-ending.

“...Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…” The numbers are muttered. They’re _too_ easy to do, it’s almost enjoyable. If only she had this kind of strength when she was in the alliance with the Horde. The blonde hair falls to her side as her body pushes up and down, as two familiar feet step out in front her. Catra’s.

“— _Two-hundred_ and six, _two-hundred_ and seven, _two-hundred_ and eight—” She-ra vocalizes nonchalantly, then pretending to visibly notice Catra approaching her, she burpees up to her feet, standing a complete two feet above her feline friend.

“Oh, hey, Catra, didn’t see you there, I was just, you know, squeezing in a morning working out, gotta stay on the _grind_ —” She-ra laughs awkwardly, giving a faux stretch of her arm over her chest.

This is a completely other site to Catra. A giant, eight-foot tall, beefy, glistening, _gorgeous_ —

A woman she barely recognizes. Standing there with her hands on her hips, she smirks with her prescinded knowledge of She-ra’s push-up amount, trying to look away from her body. Laughing softly, her eyes go to She-ra’s face again. The sharpest jaw she’s ever seen, beautiful stark-blue eyes, that shining smile. Oh god. Okay, look at something else. Her eyes avoid her face and to her shoulders. Her broad, muscular shoulders, that hold that thick, muscular, sweat-covered arms—oh god. Heat builds up in her face, a bit of redness beginning to take over—

“Y-yeah right, ya’ big nerd, I totally saw you jump a hundred push-ups.” Catra laughs awkwardly, quickly striding past She-ra, slightly shoving into her shoulder, setting herself on the tree Adora once sat on, legs crossed. Adora turns back to her, scratching the back of her head.

“Was it a hundred? I don’t know, I can’t even feel the strain, at least not as She-ra,” the blonde grins, walking over to Catra and sits beside her legs, looking up to her. Catra blushes a little bit again, frowning while she stares down at She-ra. _She’s too damn beautiful_.

Scooting down to sit beside the princess, her hands looks for She-ra’s, lacing her fingers between the others, looking at the size comparison between her hand and the others.

“Something wrong?” She-ra asks, looking curiously down at Catra. Catra frowns at this visage and looks to She-ra, and with a hum, her body folds over She-ra’s, legs straddling She-ra’s thighs as her face goes closer to the other, examining her with deep thought. Her hand finds her way to the blonde’s jaw and she forces her head up to look straight at Catra. She-ra watches her with wide eyes, her cheeks heating slightly as Catra’s face finds proximity to her own. The blonde gulps for a second, her heart nearly stopping--

“Something…wrong?” She-ra whispers softly, looking to Catra, eye-to-eye.

It’s too easy, now. She’s so close to this girl. This girl that is in a form she doesn’t know, a form that she’s not supposed to _like_. The soft musk of wilderness and sweat entraps She-ra, and her hair is as soft as a cloud, her muscular build right in front of her—her lips are _right_ _there_ —

Catra raises her hands to cup She-ra’s, her face slowly leaning in, not breaking eye contact with She-ra. She feels She-ra breath hitch for the slightest moment, her heartbeat stops with a sudden kick, her eyes flutter down.

“Change back for me, Adora,” Catra says with a voice barely above a whisper, snaking her arms around She-ra’s neck as she pulls her into a soft and slow hug. It’s almost with relief She-ra releases a breath, looking to Catra’s head, and sighs softly, focusing her energy on her previous form of Adora. With a quick flash of light, She-ra’s form shrinks a bit, and she’s back into the normal and original form of herself. Adora wraps her arms around Catra, pulling her in for a tight hug. An embrace she has missed forever.

_Why’d you leave?_

The words echo in her mind as she holds Catra close to her. They stay like that for a silent minute, holding each other close. The memory of her dream is almost too painful to deal with, making her wince physically as she buries her face in Catra’s mane. Sometimes she even thinks, if she knew it was her and Catra’s relationship was on the line, she would’ve never left the Fright Zone.

“I miss you,” Adora whispers, pulling back from the hug to look at Catra, who is looking away in a sign of sadness. She looks so… vulnerable, so young. Those eyes look so sad.

“I miss you too, I guess,” Catra replies with a scratchy voice, almost as if she’s about to cry. Being so far apart from your best friend makes you realize how much they really mean to you. She misses all the days they would train together, the nights they would sneak out and look at the multiple moons and count as many stars as they could, the parkour they would outperform in rivalry from pipe to building in the Fright Zone. Each of those memories seems so distant now.

It’s quiet for a moment. The two girls sit together, holding each other close, nothing but the subtle sounds of nature around them and their heartbeats. Adora pulls back once again, a small smirk on her face, and she cocks her head in amusement.

“C’mon, I’m about to cry over here. Let’s do something fun before we have to go,” The blonde moves Catra off her, standing up and stretching her arms once more. Catra grins and stands up, hands on hip with a returned smug look.

\---

The small flash of light moves about the ground quickly, Catra chasing it with almost inhumane speed, Adora chuckling slightly as she positions that metal of her sword with a direct ray of sunlight. With the time that transpired over twenty minutes, they managed to train just like the old days _together_ , gossip, and goof around, like the teenagers should be. With the Rebellion and turf wars going on, the Horde practically stole their adolescence, so any moment they got alone and unsupervised, the two girls took the chance to goof around.

“ _Adoooraaa_?” A familiar, loud voice shakes them both, a voice to match the face of Glimmer. Adora gasps and drops her sword, jumping to her feet and rushes over to Catra.

“You have to go,” Adora puts her hands on Catra’s shoulders, walking her backwards to the forest and out of the clearing.

“Oka- Okay! Adora! I can walk. Stop pushing!” Catra pushes Adora off her and turns around, displeased with the fact that she is rushed off so suddenly. As she turns towards the forest to make a swift exist, Adora grabs her hand, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“I really enjoyed today. I-I don’t know how or when we’ll see each other again, but Catra- I--“ The blonde stammers out, her eyes glossing over with tears. Why is she crying so suddenly? Was the dream she had that made her avoid spilling out her guilt, or the fact that she really doesn’t know if the next time they meet, they will truly be enemies?

“—I know, Adora.” Catra looks at her similarly, nodding with understanding eyes. This departure is even more painful than the last, each memory like a cut over a scar. Adora nods as well, pulling her in for another quick hug, and releasing her, hands squeezing her shoulders as she turns to the clearing.

“Adora! There you are!” Bow appears out from a tree on the other side of the clearing. Glimmer following, the two approach the blonde.

“You already beat us too it! Let’s get ready for some training!” Glimmer exclaims, popping out of existence and right next to Adora with an arm wrapped around Adora’s shoulders, shaking her. The blond smiles sadly, the shine of tears barely glistening her eyes. As Glimmer walks Adora back to the center of the clearing and Bow handing her the Sword of Protection, Adora takes one look back to the direction Catra left in. She looks back, hopefully to see Catra one more time, only to find the same visage of identical trees all around. Adora looks down slowly, blinking away her tears, and holds up her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

For some reason, Adora hoped Catra was still there.

She really left.

\---

Exhaustion drags her feet. Heartbreak looms over her mind. The Fright Zone makes those so much worse.

Catra kicks one of the small bots patrolling the area, watching it hit a wall and malfunction on impact. She stomps back to headquarters, arms folded together, trying to push any thought of Adora from her mind. She can’t stand Adora. She loves her. She hates Adora for leaving her. She wishes she joined her. It’s too much for her mind.

Pushing one of the guards out of her way, she makes a bee-line to the sleeping bunks.

“Hey, Adora! You missed traini—” The familiar voice of Kyle pops out from a corner, his head peaking around.

“Shut it, Kyle!” Catra barks, slamming the button behind her as the doors of the sleeping bunks slide shut. Looking back to the bunk beds, relieved of the fact no one is there, she slumps over to Adora’s old bed, looking at the scratch marks and tears through it.

It’s a heavy feeling inside her head. Her eyes sting from the feeling of tears spilling into her eyes, as she sits on the side of the bed, frowning deeply.

“Why’d you have to _go_?” Catra mutters softly, looking back to the pictures Adora carved into the metallic wall of the bed. The feline curls up on the end of the bed, trying to recall the familiar touch of Adora and her smile, faint sniffles and exhaustion lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all JUICE  
> hey! thanks for all the comments and kudos on chapter 1! i love that you guys enjoyed it! also, sorry for any mistakes, i don’t know how to use ao3 that well...  
> i'm about to rename this chapter to "basically, catra is gay, and the lesbians are sad"  
> due to good feedback, i decided to continue the fic! i hope you guys enjoy the fic, and let me know if you want more! i have a lot of ideas in mind. 
> 
> twitter: tieflingmagic  
> tumblr: sheadoras


	3. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Was it hard?” Adora says softly, rubbing the side of her other arm while looking to the King’s chair.  
> “Extremely,” Queen Angella returns in the same quiet voice. Adora looks down at the table, almost knowing the inevitable. The aura of the room is quiet yet calming, as they share this personal moment between themselves.

That night, after they two girls made their possible final departure, Adora ponders on any final solution to see Catra one last time. Every possible conclusion seems moot—the stronger the Rebellion grows, with every princess alliance or town that declares defense against the Horde, the lower the chances these clandestine meetings calculate. It raddles and scares Adora, as if she’s not ready to let go of Catra. So much stress and expectations has been put on the princess’s shoulders, she knows this night will go without sleep.

She’s managed to slip out of Glimmer’s room without a trace, and the castle is quiet with the night, the lights lowered into a soft glow for the purposes of the guests. For some reason, times proceeds much slower during night, but Adora doesn’t care. She needs to clear her head. She needs to accept the fact they’ll eventually be enemies.

The slight burn of a headache stings Adora’s head from lack of sleep, allowing her hands to run her hands over the walls while she makes her way down the many corridors the Castle has to offer. The rooms and numbers of night-shift guards seem endless. It’s expected, though, since it is an ancient castle holding an important stance in Etheria. To distract herself from any impeding thoughts of Catra, Adora begins to create a mental checklist of things to do in the next week. She already knows that she, Glimmer, and Bow are going to a village tomorrow to hopefully get their alliance and set up defenses, followed by a war meeting with the princesses and Queen Angella, and then an undetermined-timed infiltration on a Horde camp on the other side of Etheria, etc. All this information and checklist things make her grimace. There’s so much to do and so little time to do it, and not knowing when the next Horde invasion will be, or where, helps this blistering headache. And if it’s led by Catra, or not.

Using the back of her palms to rub her eyes, she keeps record of the rooms she’s walked past. So far, 23. And she’s pretty sure that’s half of the castle. Her feet drag behind her as her curiosity allows her to examine all the rooms, and finally she approaches the War Room, where tomorrow’s meeting will take place, somehow expecting it to be completely empty. Instead, in her regal usual chair, sits the regal and stark Queen Angella, analyzing some documents and scrolls very closely. Adora examines her appearance. Even in the dead of night, preparing for tactics of war with the weight of protecting her kingdom on her shoulders, the immortal queen looks as perfect and beautiful ever. She and Glimmer have such opposite personalities, Adora wonders sometimes if they’re even related. Then she remembers their desire of protection for the people they love, stringing that wonderance together again.

Queen Angella puts down a scroll and pinches the nose of her head between two fingers, trying to ebb away the piercing migraine she has. Adora folds her fingers together, pursing her lips as she steps into the War Room. Queen Angella almost instantly jerks out of that pose once she hears the footsteps of someone’s footsteps echoing softly in the massive room.

“Queen Angella! Err, sorry for scaring you,” Adora stands at the doorway, reflexively bowing at the greet of the Queen, a bit awkwardly. They’ve gotten to the point where the two know each other well enough to not be so formal at every greeting, but the Queen is still a Queen, and an immortal one at that.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I’ve just preparing for tomorrow’s meeting,” She sighs, running a hand through her silky hair, giving an exasperated chuckle as she picks up her tea cup and presses her lips to the rim, flicking her eyes up to Adora. “What are you doing up at this hour, child?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Adora laughs in an ungainly manner, rubbing the back of her head. Hopefully this isn’t another awkward confrontation between the two.

“You and me both,” Queen Angella tenderly places her cup on the small plate to her side, reaching over to pour another teacup, placing it on the gemstones that illuminate with a soft heat. “Come, sit. We could get a head start on this meeting together.”

Adora gulps softly, and not one to turn down the Queen, she shuffles to the long table in a seat close to the Queen, this time, avoiding the King’s chair. The Queen places the teacup in front of Adora and she nods a thank you, holding her hands awkwardly in her lap as her eyes trace over the many scrolls and notes of in front of the Queen. The Queen is so well-prepared at this stuff, Adora feels so out of place in this room. The woman inspects Adora, squinting her eyes, then turning back down to the notes.

Over the next minutes, Queen Angella summarizes any notes for the meeting, Adora tiredly following her notes and nodding with approval. Even trying to escape this headache of a checklist, she still finds herself in the trap of responsibility. She feels like she will never get a handle of this political princess stuff.

“Now, although I believe we may get the alliance with Shepard’s Town will be helpful, they are mostly in need of supplies and reconstruction, which is something Glimmer, Bow, and you could easily take care of, however—” Queen Angella points to a certain point of the map in front of them, then scribbling down a scroll with a quill.

“Uh huh,” Adora leans her head on her fist, letting her eyes slide shut. She did not ask for this. This is probably a viable solution to let her find some slumber.

Queen Angella frowns and places the scroll flat on the surface of the war table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was boring you.”

“Boring yo—huh?” The blonde jerks from her position to a taut, officer-in-training-like sitting posture, staring at her with almost confused eyes, then sighs out and slumps her back. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to focus—”

“Obviously. I’ve been having a feeling you’re not in here to preplan. What’s on your mind, Adora?” the Queen folds her fingers together, tilting her head with concern at the blonde.

Where does she begin? She’s been visiting her best friend who is also an enemy secretly almost every day for a week, the haunting dreams, the declining sleep, the stress-induced daily headaches, the fact the she has the whole world on her shoulders and feels like no one can help her?

“Ah. Hmm. Well.” Adora hums, chuckling breathlessly as she slumps further into the cushioned chair. “I’ve just been a bit stressed, I guess. This whole Rebellion thing—which don’t get me wrong, I _am_ ready for this stuff, I just feel a bit _alone_ —” the words sting her eyes a bit as she avoids the Queen’s gaze of scrutiny. A guilt begins to take her over. She _did_ ask for this Rebellion to stay enacted and saying these words could give the Queen second thoughts of Adora’s loyalty, perhaps. A heavy silence looms between them for a few seconds.

“I understand,” the Queen sighs.

“Wait, you do?” Adora switches her gaze shockingly to the Queen.

Queen Angella nods, fixing her eyes on the map before her. “I do. Leading a rebellion for this long, by yourself, is not only taxing work, but lonely work at that.”

Adora nods with some disappointment in that answer. She thought being the picture-person and main candidate for the Rebellion would be all glorious, easy work, but much to her dissatisfaction, it’s mostly hard elbow grease. She gnaws her lower lip in thought.

“O-okay. Also, there’s also something on my mind, but…” Adora trails off, scratching her cheek, apprehensively looking back to the Queen. “I want to ask you for some advice. It’s a bit personal.”

Queen Angella stares at her with a raised brow, then nods in permission.

“I just wanted to know, um… how do you get over… losing someone you love?” Her eyes switch to the King’s chair, lowering her head in almost shame of mentioning the underlying loss of the King.

Another heavy silence casts over the room, as Queen Angella recollects all the feeling and memories from the day on she found out her husband did not return from the war. Adora tries to make herself smaller once more as she waits for an answer.

“You never truly get over it,” the Queen breaks to silence, letting her hand find its way to the arm rest of the King’s chair, gripping the arm. “You just… move on. You proceed and live your life with their memory.” Looking down as painful but bittersweet memories course through her mind, the Queen switches her gaze to Adora with a sad smile.

The blonde looks to the Queen with a guilty, underlying conscious. It’s going to be absolutely excruciating letting go of Catra, won’t it?

“…Was it hard?” Adora says softly, rubbing the side of her other arm while looking to the King’s chair.

“Extremely,” Queen Angella returns in the same quiet voice. Adora looks down at the table, almost knowing the inevitable. The aura of the room is quiet yet calming, as they share this personal moment between themselves. Queen Angella quietly looks at Adora for a couple seconds, standing up.

“But I suppose everything happens for a reason,” she begins, “then I wouldn’t have ended the war, Glimmer wouldn’t have found you, and we wouldn’t have She-ra. Funny how things work.” She slides over to Adora and takes her hand, lifting her to her feet. Adora stands and looking up at the Queen. She has a bittersweet, but strong smile. Boy, this woman must have been through so much. How could she be this strong?

“You must be exhausted. The three of you have a long day tomorrow, you should get some sleep, Adora.” Queen Angella gently places a hand on Adora’s back and leads her out of the war room. Adora bites her bottom lip and nods, beginning to go back to her room.

She swivels on her heel and peaks through the doorway of the war room.

“Queen Angella?”

“Yes?” The queen turns, folding her hands in front of her.

“Thanks.” She says quietly, a small smile stretching her lips.

The Queen nods a welcome in response, watching Adora leave her gaze and listens intently for the footsteps to eventually leave her line of hearing. Sliding over to her chair once more, a hand covers her face as she looks to the King’s chair. She buries her face in her hands, a small sob escaping.

\---

With every impression and conversation that happened tonight, Adora wants to be alone with her thoughts. And the only way to be alone, is it be in her room she was given in the beginning. Of course, she never slept in it, because solitude was too mind-boggling after 18 years of constant bunking, but it’s a good place to catch your breath. Adora retraces the hallways in recollection of which direction her room was. Taking the next couple of minutes to find her room, she opens the door softly to avoid any squeaking, to find a mostly empty room, besides the furniture that was placed in this room. The only thing that stands out of place is the fact the window is open and a breeze from outside courses through the room.

“Huh?” Adora doesn’t remember leaving her window open to last time she left this room. As enters and closes the door behind her, walking over to the window to shut it. The panes come to a close, and her eyes are covered with two hands, a soft whisper makes her spine bristle.

“Hey, Adora.”

Gasping, it is almost with instinct, Adora’s elbows jerk and impact a surface, with precise speed and dexterity. An “ _oof!_ ” sound is in order, and Adora flies around with fists raised in the air and blocking her frame, seeing Catra hunched over with her arms around her stomach.

“Catra?” the blonde gasps, lowering her stance, immediately walking over and grabbing the feline by the shoulders, raising her up to eye level. “What the heck are you doing here? How did you get in here? _Why_ are you here?” Her hands squeeze her shoulders in anger.

“ _Wooaa-aah,_ which question do I answer first? Besides you just taking out my organs?” Catra rubs her stomach, trying to ease the pain, and Adora growls in impatience.

“Okay, okay, take a chill pill, blondie. I just climbed in through the window,” She chuckles softly as she wraps her arms around Adora’s neck.

“ _Wha_ \- No! You can’t just think this is okay! What if someone saw you?” Adora pushes Catra off her as she looks out the window, trying to spot any witnesses or patrol. Catra snakes up behind her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

“Relaaax, no one did, and if they did, I’d probably knock ‘em out so hard, they’d have no memory of even _seeing_ me.” She laughs, and Adora pushes through her hold with crossed arms with a huff. She swings and gestures out to her, a slight red climbing into her cheeks with anger.

“Well, you could have been seen! Do you know how much trouble we could be in if you were? Something could’ve happened to you! You could’ve been _killed_!” Adora points to her, poking her in the chest with a hard jab. “You never think these things _through_ , Catra!”

Catra frowns and grabs Adora’s hand, pulling her closer. Adora resists and tries to push her away, but the grip tightens, tugging her into a close proximity with Catra. The feline picks up her hand on Adora’s cheek, smiling a bit.

“I just wanted to see you again, Adora.” She says softly, barely above a whisper. Adora looks away with a frown, avoiding her gaze. In response, Catra cocks her head to meet with Adora’s eyes once again. “C’mon. Don’t be mad.”

“Ugh.” Adora slumps her shoulders and runs a hand through her bangs, not fighting their closeness.  Catra laughs lightly as she runs an arm around Adora’s neck. “You look _adorable_ , with that red face. You always have. Get it? _Adora_ -ble?”

Adora frowns at her once again, rolling her eyes as she escapes Catra’s grasp once again, walking over to the bed as she sits on the edge. Catra follows, sitting next to her, her tail wrapping around Adora’s waist.

“I’m just…stressed.” Adora says softly, rubbing her temple with her fingers. Catra wraps her hand around Adora’s free hand, rubbing her hand with her thumb. She switches her gaze to the feline, a small smile lifting the sides of her lips. “But I can’t say that I haven’t wanted to see you, too.” Catra, in response, leans her shoulder on Adora’s, a small purr emitting from her throat.

“I figured this is a way to come see you. This room is _trash_ , by the way.” Catra looks around. “It’s too _pink_ , and there’s not enough training equipment. I mean, seriously, what the heck is the point of this crap? You don’t need all these pillows!” She gestures to the wide bed. Adora smirks and rolls her eyes.

“Believe me, that’s what I thought too. I don’t even use this room. How’d you find out this is my room, anyway?”

“Your smell.” Catra grins.

“My smell? You’re weird.” Adora shakes her head with a confused smile.

“I’m not kidding. I have _heightened senses_.” She replies with articulation.

“So you can smell everything.”

“Basically. I have a good sense of smell. I’ve had train myself of filter everything with my nose. Every sweat, poop, dirt, on everyone, it almost drives me crazy, y’know? But it’s your smell, the _only_ one I can’t block out, and I’ve _tried_ ,” Catra sighs, swinging her legs, “even when we were kids, your smell was the one that stood out. That’s why I was able to find your room. And why I can _tolerate_ you.” She pokes Adora’s cheek, trying to ebb her way out of this conversation she’s fallen into. This explanation feels creepy, for some reason.

Adora smiles softly, tilting her head at the explanation. It’s kind of sweet, actually. Adora gently bumps Catra’s side with an elbow. “Well, I like your smell, too.”

“Oh, okay, you’re a weirdo,” A small blush fills her cheeks as she sets her chin on her elbow, puffing. Adora laughs softly, looking to Catra with a smile. She’s going to miss this. Every second of it.

Adora scoots over to Catra, leaning her head on her shoulder, using her feet to softly swing the bed as it hangs from the ceiling.

“Well, hopefully my smell can lead you back to me when all of this is over.”

Those words prick goosebumps on her arms, as Catra looks down slowly at Adora. A small smile climbs on her lips as she and her fall prone into the bed. This is the most comfortable thing she’s ever laid on, Catra thinks. She turns to Adora on her side, looking down to her. Adora returns the gaze, the slightest tint of a blush warming up her cheeks. It’s only for a few moments before Catra leans down, their lips almost barely touching. The breaths are soft. Adora’s eyelashes flutter against Catra’s cheeks, and she raises up her hands to cup the other’s cheeks, she presses her lips to Catra’s softly.

Catra presses into the kiss, one arm snaking around her neck as the other finds the way to Adora’s jaw, lifting her head up to get a better angle in. It’s for a moment, their lips are almost inseparable, until Adora pulls away, looking to Catra with a flush in her cheeks. Catra smiles down, pulling Adora closer, burying her face in her neck, taking in the scents of Adora. She hears her rapid heartbeat, her increased breath, the gulp in her throat. Adora runs her fingers through Catra’s hair.

“I promise I will.”

_This is going to hurt. Awfully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you had a good thanksgiving, and thanks for the patience for waiting for the third chapter! thanksgiving break means no breaks, at least for me!  
> i personally love this chapter, and i loved writing it.hopefully chapter four will be out later this week. hope you guys enjoy! and thanks for the read! 
> 
> twitter: tieflingmagic  
> tumblr: sheadoras


	4. Captivating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s never exactly felt something like this before. They had nothing like this in the Horde. But everywhere besides the Horde, there is that thing called romance. Where two people go from friends to even closer. Is this what romance is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! a little nsfw, be warned!

The waxing hours of the morning does not produce a single sliver of light in Adora’s room, thankfully. She knew moments the morning sun rolled over the horizon meant the castle was about to wake up, meaning she and Catra’s meeting inside the castle would most likely be compromised. Adora refuses to let her eyes slide shut, despite the luring sleep that beckons her – she watches and listens for any moment or sound outside her door.

On her chest is a sleeping Catra, out like a light. A soft purr emanates from her throat, her arms wrapped around Adora’s body, curled up. Adora smiles softly at this sight, gently running her fingers through Catra’s mane. Her mind takes her back to the scene that happened just a few hours ago where their lips touch softly, their bodies so close, Catra on top of Adora and their fingers entwined. A blush creeps onto her cheeks, a sign exhaling through her nose as her eyes roll up to the frames of the bed, staring at the ceiling. That kiss was almost intoxicating, those alluring eyes pulling her in with an unexplainable draw.

She’s never exactly felt something like this before. They had nothing like this in the Horde. But everywhere besides the Horde, there is that thing called _romance_. Where two people go from friends to even closer. Her gaze switches down to Catra. Is this what romance is? From friends to closer?

Her head lifts to check the colors of outside from the window. It is still pretty dark, but the sky is now a dark blue, from the black it was earlier. She gulps and sighs once more, her hand gently shaking Catra’s shoulder.

“Pbbrt?” Catra chirps softly, raising her head with her eyes to closed. Adora’s eyebrows knit together, smiling.

“Time to wake up,” her voice is in a hush, “it’s almost morning.”

“Mmmhm,” Catra straightens her body out, stretching all of her limbs, falling limp with a successful stretching, and she rests her head on Adora’s chest. Her whole body is soft and warm. They still like that, in silence, for a few moments.

Her hands sweat with apprehension. Whatever they did last night, Adora wants more of it. It’s like a craving.

“Hey, Catra…” Adora begins, sitting up slightly with Catra still resting on her body. “I…I wanna do that thing that we did last night,” pink start sprouting in her cheeks again. “Whatever it was.”

Catra stares at her with a raised brow and laughs lightly. Adora bites the inside of her cheek, blushing deeper at Catra’s reaction, pulling her knees to her chest and hugs her legs close to her. “I’m _serious_.”

“I know, I just—Adora, that was called _kissing_ ,” Catra leans up. “Have you ever heard of that? Older cadets do it all the time, in the Horde. I mean, when Shadow Weaver’s not looking.”

“How was I supposed to know?” The blonde frowns.

“True,” Catra purses her lips together, “that’s why you should’ve explored with me more back then.”

“Whatever,” the girl looks down, a little embarrassed of her question. Catra sees this and chuckles softly, scooting closer to her and places her hand on her waist.

“But yeah, I wanna do it again.” And with that, Catra takes the lead and presses their lips together again once more. Adora swears she feels sparks when their lips touch. Her body loosens, a warmness pooling in her stomach as she wraps her arms around Catra’s neck for a deeper kiss. Catra wedges herself into the crevice of Adora, her hand running up Adora’s back softly, sending shivers up her spine.

Endless friction makes them nearly impossible to separate until Adora pulls apart after a few moments, trying to catch her breath. It seems like whatever they do, Catra is a simply a pro at it. The feline smirks, taking Adora by the shoulders and lays her down on the mattress, placing herself between her legs as they reconnect for another kiss. Catra gently digs her teeth into Adora’s lower lip, summoning a soft gasp from the blonde. The feline slides a hand beneath Adora’s red jacket, beginning to slowly tug it off, parting from the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Catra purrs, kissing the side of her mouth.

“M-Mhmm.” Adora hums, aiding Catra wiggling herself out of the jacket. Catra leans down and peppers kisses down her jaw, Adora lifting her head up for a better angle, letting her eyes slide shut and a heavy sigh of pleasure escape her mouth, reaching to place her hand on the back of Catra’s neck. Her hands are weak and wobbly, and she is about to turn to pure liquid under her touch.

Catra lets out a breathless chuckle as she drags the tip of her tongue to the midst of Adora’s neck, delivering small and light kisses to it. It’s incredibly soft and hot to the touch. She leans in and licks it softly, then uses her sharp canines to gently bite down on the tender skin, then places her mouth and tenderly sucks, to which Adora digs her nails into the back of Catra’s neck.

“C-Catra,” her voice hitches, and she slips out a small moan, using her other hand to cover her mouth in embarrassment. This is probably the most vulnerable and open she’s ever been, but good _lord_ , everything Catra is doing feels so good. The feline laughs softly at her reaction and reaches up to kiss Adora, in which Adora soaks it all, gratefully taking Catra by the mouth. She feels too vulnerable, and has no idea what they’re doing, but she feels like she is trapped under the spell of Catra.

They separate the kiss again, breaths heavy. Adora looks up at Catra, and her eyes are dilated and flicking back and forth at Adora’s eyes with a hunger she’s never seen before. Catra’s hands find themselves pulling at the hem of Adora’s shirt, beginning to slowly pull it up, revealing Adora’s bare waist, while maintaining eye contact with her, leaning down to kiss her jaw once more.

“Should I keep going, Adora?” Catra whispers in her ear, kissing it softly.

 _God_. The way she said that.

“Yes. _Please_.” Adora nods, reaching from her neck to the bottom of the hem of her shirt, sliding it off quickly. She is woozy with everything going on right now, her cheeks are steaming hot.

Catra pulls back to feast her eyes on Adora’s perfect frame. Her skin is flawless, her chest covered in under bindings. The low lights of the room create some shadows that tone her muscles, a light layering of a six-pack and toned shoulders. Catra licks her lips, smiling softly down at Adora.

“You have _no_ idea—” she leans down, pressing some kisses to Adora’s collarbone, flicking her eyes back at her, “—how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Adora looks absolutely _divine_ right now, her hair softly messed up, her pale skin pink with fervor, pupils dilated with longing, the low lights illuminating her skin.

Her body trembles under Catra’s touch. Adora has never felt like anything like this before, but it’s an intoxicating feeling. She watches Catra lean down and deliver kisses to her collarbone, her chest, her stomach, lifting her head to slip out another quiet moan. Everything is fading around her, lifting her hand up to cover her face, then dragging it off. Catra lets her lips drag themselves to Adora’s hips, nipping them gently, then leans up, straddling Adora’s hips, grabbing the bottom of her own top and peeling it off, revealing her own bare skin. Adora bites her bottom lip as she gazes up at Catra. She looks absolutely stunning.

Her hands have a mind of their own, and Catra’s hands trail below the under binding of Adora’s chest piece, squeezing her breast greedily, then leans down to take Adora by the lips. Adora gasps and moans into the kiss, her hands beginning the tremble as Catra’s rough hand messages her breast.

“O- _Oh_ —” Adora slips out into Catra’s mouth, her hands snaking up to her back and digging her nails into Catra’s back. Catra laughs briefly, her other hand making its way between Adora’s thighs, messaging the inners softly. The blonde whimpers with need, bucking her hips against Catra’s hand. Her breath is beginning to hitch and becoming quicker with pace, their skin touching together. The feline squeezes her breast harder, causing to Adora to breathe sharply through her teeth, using her hand to bring Catra’s face back to hers and delving in for another deep kiss. Catra smiles into the kiss as her other hand begins to inch closer and closer to Adora’s crotch, palming the clothed area, making Adora knit her eyebrows together and she groans quietly, and her legs squeeze together, one hand dragging its nails roughly down Catra’s bare back. The blonde’s hand flies to Catra’s, gripping it tightly in response.

“L-Let’s slow down, for a sec, Catra--” Adora breathes, trying to catch her hazy breath. Everything is spinning and a little overstimulated, the touches and kisses of pleasure getting to her head too quickly. Catra nods and removes her hands from Adora’s body, pecking a small kiss on the side of Adora’s mouth, evidently going a little slower. Adora shifts her position to where she’s slipping out from under Catra and making her sit against the frame of the bed, then crawling over her, straddling the feline’s hips with her legs and resting her arms on her shoulders. Catra places her hands on Adora’s hips softly and looks up at her.

“Sorry, I’ve just _never_ —” Adora breathes, “I’ve never felt like anything like that before.”

Catra sighs and looks up at her with a weak smile, leaning up for another small kiss as Adora gratefully accepts. “Yeah, sorry,” Catra mumbles between pecks, “I got a little carried away.”

Adora hums softly as her hand finds its way to the back of Catra’s neck, then snaking her arms around her to pull it in for a slow hug. Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s waist, delivering light pecks and kisses to her neck and collarbone. Adora pulls away to return the same sequence of kisses—her mouth, her collarbone, the sides of her neck. She doesn’t do it as proudly as Catra though, but she still summons some purring and hums as she does, and Catra still pawing at Adora’s body as they do.

After a few minutes of small gestures, kisses, and gentle touching, the feline flicks her eyes up to the window. The morning sun is beginning to shine through the night, beckoning the chirping of birds. She reaches up and cups Adora’s cheek, catching her attention.

“I have to go,” Catra says, to which Adora turns her head to the window as well, seeing that the dark blue sky is slowly turning lighter, and sighs. She shifts herself off of Catra and reaches for the other’s shirt, handing it to her, watching her slip it on, herself then slipping on the her own long sleeve she peeled off earlier. Catra begin to stand, helping Adora off the bed as the two make their way to the window, one hand in another.

Adora begins to unlatch the window and pushes it open, and Catra watches. The blonde turns to her and steps forward, her hand reaching for Catra’s once more as though she craves her touch. Catra leans in and pressing her lips on Adora’s, slowly pushing her back against the wall as the kiss lingers for a few moments.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Adora parts the kiss, pressing the foreheads together. The feline nods and frowns. This night was one to remember, all the touches and moans and kisses loitering in their minds.

“I know.” Catra mumbles, letting go of Adora and perching herself on the window sill, looking out for any patrols that circle the castle. She looks back to Adora, smirking softly. “You are… amazing. You know that, right?”

Adora freezes, a little taken aback by the comment, before all of that melts away and she smiles, nodding. “You are too. Stay safe, Catra.”

And with that, Catra gives a playful salute to the blonde and hops out of the window, and Adora watches as she swoops into a tree below the room. She sighs softly and closes the window behind her, slumping over to the bed and shuffles under some of the pillows, taking a long-needed rest until duty calls her in the morning.

\---

The light of day shines through her window, the warmness of the sun cascading onto her skin as a slight shake stirs her in her sleep.

“Adooora? Adora! Wake up!” A familiar voice beckons her. It sounds like Catra, with the slight scratch and alluring tenor of her voice. Her eyes begin to split open, despite sleepiness wanting them to remain shut. In front of her visage is a purple and blue silhouette, standing over her.

“Huhg?” The blonde mumbles, blinking some to clarify her vision. What she thought (and hoped) would be Catra was her friend Glimmer, shaking her in attempt to wake her.

“Geez, how long are you gonna stay asleep for?” Glimmer puts her hands on her hips. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for like, a good minute now.”

Adora leans up and rubs her eyes. She looks to the window where bright sunshine spills into the room, lighting the room with natural sunlight. Her gaze looks to Glimmer, clearing her throat, beginning to slide off the bed and places her feet to the ground, hoisting her body up. It feels so heavy, and her eyes are lulling for more sleep. “Sorry, I probably overslept.”

“Uh-huh,” The princess remarks, squinting her eyes as she analyses the blonde. “You weren’t in my room last night. And uh,” she points to Adora’s neck, “did someone _bite_ you?”

Adora’s eyes widen as her hand fly to the mark on her neck. _Crap_. Catra probably gave this to her. Her cheeks flush and her face heats up, looking around. “Oooh, aha, probably got bit by a… bed bug or something.” She purses her lips.

 “Oh… okay. I’ll get you a bandaid. You probably got a case of the weirds.” Glimmer raises a brow.

The blonde gulps, staring at her. “The weirds?” Is that a disease that’s native to Bright Moon? She’s never heard of it.

“Yeah, it’s a thing you get when you’re a weirdo. C’mon, Bow’s waiting for us downstairs.” The princess grabs Adora’s hand and she begins to lead her out of the bedroom, Adora stumbling behind her.

Before her swift exit, she switches her gaze back to the window that Catra made her exit at last night. A small smile crawls onto her lips. _This won’t be the last time they meet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! what a scandalous chapter.  
> i'm gonna be honest with you guys, i was going to get this story to be a mini-expansion, but after the lack of feedback from chapter 3, i'm probably going to expand it one or two more chapters. unless said otherwise. on the other hand, enjoy this chapter!  
> let me know any questions, concerns, or comments! thanks for reading! 
> 
> twitter: tieflingmagic  
> tumblr: sheadoras


End file.
